Popcorn
by SeaThreePeeO
Summary: Ever been chucked out of a movie theater for bad behaviour? Finished! Phew! Credits up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I do not own any rights to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  But, they have kindly agreed to star in this fic for your entertainment. That was nice of them! 

Popcorn

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this."  Leonardo sighed as they walked towards the movie theater.

"Come on Leo, let loose.  You have to have a little fun in life."  Michaelangelo said skipping a few feet ahead.

"I have fun."  Leo announced.

"I'd hate to live on your planet where hard work is fun."  Raphael smirked

"At least I take pride in my work."  

"What's that supposed to mean?"  Raphael growled getting in Leo's face.

"Guys!"  Michaelangelo squeezed between the brothers.  "Can't we have one night without you killing each other?"

Raphael glared at Michaelangelo; he was just about to open his mouth when Donatello interrupted him.

"We're here."

They all looked up at the large building, which seemed to stretch forever into the night.

"Right then, lets go in."  Michaelangelo pushed to the front of the group and entered the theater though the large heavy doors.  Once inside they walked over to the middle-aged female teller.  Donatello cleared his throated and pushed some money across the counter. "Four to see Scary Movie please." 

The lady took the money and adjusted her glasses, which were sitting precariously on the end of her nose.  "Are you over 18?"  Her tone was flat and gave away the fact that she did not enjoy her job. 

"Lady I'm 21!"  Raphael broke in.  The lady looked at the group for a long while before giving them their tickets.

"To the foyer!"  Michaelangelo boomed in his best commanding voice.


	2. The foyer

The foyer

The group made their way up the stairs, once they had found the right level Michaelangelo set about hunting munchies.

"Popcorn!"  His cry rung out through the empty floor.  "This way, quick there's no line."  He sped off towards the bright neon signs that had attracted his attention from yards away.  The other three slowly followed, making sure to keep enough distance between themselves and Mikey, just in case anyone thought they were related.

Michaelangelo reached the counter first; he put his arms up so that his brothers couldn't get a look in.  "A family size bucket of popcorn, please."  He waved a $20 bill as he placed his order.  "What are the rest of you gonna have?"  He asked turning to his brothers.

"Sweet or salted?"  The assistant grabbed Mikey's attention.

"Sweet, just like me!"  The other three pulled faces.

"How can you eat that much sweet popcorn?  Donatello questioned.

"Easy I stick it in my mouth, chew a few times, like this."  Mikey stuck out his tongue to reveal half chewed popcorn.  "Then I swallow."

"Well that's put me off eating for the rest of the evening."  Raphael groaned as he screwed his face up.

"Shouldn't we get to the screen before the movie starts?"  Leo asked.

"Hey I can't get my ticket out of my pocket and hold my popcorn at the same time!"

"I'll hold it for you Mikey!"

"No way Raph, you'll eat it."

"Fine!  You can stay out here with your damned popcorn."

Mikey looked at Leo, his eyes started to go all shiny and his lip trembled a little.

"Which pocket is your ticket in?"  Leo sighed

"The right side one."

Leo started to put his hand in Mikey's pocket and then stopped.  "Is there anything in there I should know about before hand?"

"No you're safe, that stuffs in my left pocket."

After giving their tickets to the young usher, who was slouched against the wall blowing large pink bubbles with her gum, they made their way into the dark screening room.

"Where should we sit?"  Donatello asked scanning the rows of spring-loaded seats.

"We could sit at the back."  Michaelangelo said leaping on Raphael trying to kiss him.

"Get off me!"  Raphael did his best to fend off the attack. "I don't want to sit at the back or the front for that matter."  

"Middle?"  Leo suggested pointing to a row of seats.

"Great, that'll do."


	3. bottles

Bottles

Once they had taken their seats, Michaelangelo started to shovel popcorn into his mouth.

"Geez Mikey, don't forget to breath!"  Raphael rolled his eyes

"Save some for the main feature."  Donatello added.

"But the previews are the best bit!"

Raphael started to fiddle with his coat.  "Who wants a drink?  You've got a choice between beer or cider."  With that Raphael pulled several bottles from his coat sleeve and started to pass them down the line.

"I can't believe you snuck those in here."  Leo tried to keep his voice down.

"Oh come on, we do it all the time.  The ushers are too stupid to notice."  Michaelangelo said stuffing another hand full of popcorn in his mouth.  Leo looked over at Donatello. "I stay out of it."  He said pulling a bottle of coke from his coat sleeve.

"You're not going to be a spoil sport, are you?"  Raphael groaned thrusting a bottle towards Leo.  "No."  He relented taking the bottle.  Just then there was the sound of a bottle hitting the floor and rolling away.

"Damn!  My beer!"  Raphael growled.

"That will go all the way to the front bro, you'd better go and catch it."  Smirked Michaelangelo.  Raphael stood up and pushed past Leo and Mike, he trudged down to the screen.  After fumbling around in the dark for a while he came upon what he was looking for. 

"Got it!"  He yelled holding up the bottle for all to see.  Leo pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes and sank lower in his seat.  Raphael pushed back past his brothers and sat down.  

"You'd better not open that."  Donatello announced.  "It will spray everywhere."

"Thank you Donny, I do live in the real world!"

At that moment Michaelangelo exploded into fits of laughter.  Raphael glared at him, an evil thought passed through his mind, reflecting in his evil smile.  He carefully uncapped the bottle using his teeth, placing his thumb over the top he pointed it in Mikey's direction and gave it a little shake.


	4. Candy

Candy

"Aaahhggg!"  Michaelangelo squealed as he bent forward to protect his popcorn.

"Raph!"  Leo growled, "You're getting me!"

"Collateral damage!  I can't help it if civilians get caught in the crossfire."  Raphael sniggered; he bent forward to look at the now sodden Michaelangelo.  "How's that for payback, Melon boy?" 

"Did you ever get Mikey back for that Donny?"  Leo asked as he brushed the froth off his coat.

"I'm biding my time, letting him squirm.  I'll dangle him on a line for a while, then reel him in."  Donatello illustrated with his hands.

"Who's dangling?"  Raphael asked looking over at Michaelangelo, who resumed popcorn shovelling and was smirking at a funny ad on the screen.

"With Mikey's attention span, I believe your efforts will prove fruitless."  Leo arched his fingers and adopted a psychiatrist like pose.  Noisy chewing interrupted him.

"Hey Raph, have you got candy?"  Michaelangelo leaned over Leo.

"Yeah."

"Pass them down."  Raphael spat the candy into his hand and threw it at Mikey.

"Eeewwwhh!  Not that one!"  He protested.  A tussle broke out between the two, Mikey grabbed one side of the candy bag, Raphael pulled it back.

"Tell him!"  The both demanded looking at Leo

"Do you mind?"  Leo called out from the tangle of arms.  The bag of candy spilt showering the three of them with individually wrapped pieces of chewy goodness.

"Way to go!"  Raphael snarled.

A group of five young girls walked into the screening room.  They stood for a while going through the 'where should we sit' debate.  Raphael nudged Leo and pointed to the group "Look at that one, all front and mid-drift.  I love the way her legs go right up to her ass."

"Where else would her legs go?"  Leo glared at Raphael before returning his attention to the group.  After all window-shopping couldn't hurt.  The group moved towards the row of seats in front of the guys.

"Quick, look Casual."  Raphael whispered trying to take a swig from his half empty bottle of beer.  "Shit! I missed my mouth!"  He hissed spilling most of it down his front.

"Real Casual!"  Leo rolled his eyes.

"Tell me how could you miss such a large target?"  Donatello tried to keep his amusement from showing.

"Pull your lip over ya head and swallow!"  Raphael shot back.

"Huh, what's going on?"  Michaelangelo managed to free himself from the pull of the big screen.  It was then he noticed the girls.  "Oooh look, one each, two for me!"

"What makes you so special?"  Leo raised and eyeridge. 

"Because I'm the loovvee machine!"  Michaelangelo crooned loud enough for the group to hear him.  The girls shot dirty looks in the direction of the noise.  

"Why do the weirdos always sit near us?"

"Nice recovery Raph."  Donatello give him a thumbs up.

 The girls shuffled down the row and chose the seats directly in front of the guys.  Donatello was a little peeved, due to the fact he could no longer rest his feet on the seat in front.

"Thank you Lord."  Came a whisper form Mikey's direction. 


	5. Chat ups

Chat ups

The five girls sat down; huddling together they started to whisper.   Every now and then they peeked over the back of their seats.  One said something inaudible and the group dissolved into fit of laughter.

"Hey, I think they're talking about us?"  Michaelangelo leaned in closer to his brothers.

"No!  Get outta town!"  Raphael sarcastically slapped the side of his face.  "What ever helped you come to that conclusion professor?" 

Michaelangelo leaned forward thrusting his arm over the back of the seat.  "The names Mikey!"

"Your charmed I'm sure!"  The girl turned and looked down her nose at him.  Michaelangelo shot a 'help me' look to his brothers.

"You're doing it all wrong!"  Raphael informed him, leaning forward so he was closer to the girl in front "If it all gets a bit too scary you can hide with me."

The girls turned round and fixed Raphael with a 'drop dead' stare.

"I'm sorry, you're confusing me with someone you gives a fuck."  She spat before turning back to the screen.

"Ooooo!"  Chorused Leo, Mike and Don.

Raphael threw himself back in his seat.  "She loves me!  You can tell!"

"I thought we came here to watch a movie, not pick up girls."  Leo folded him arms across his chest.

"And how long will you be staying at naivety hotel this evening?"  Michaelangelo quipped.  Leo picked up a candy from the floor and threw it at Mikey.  It bounced wonderfully off his forehead. "Score!"  Leo clenched his fist in victory.

"Bet you can't do that again."  Michaelangelo challenged.

"Don't blink!"  Leo bent down to retrieve another candy.  At that moment Michaelangelo threw a large handful of popcorn, not really caring who got hit.

That was all it took to start the fight.  Michaelangelo held his bucket of caramelised ammo close to his chest.  The enemy had to grope around on the floor for their chosen weapon.


	6. Busted

Busted

All of a sudden a bright light interrupted the fight.  The guys looked up to see an old grey haired gentleman holding a flashlight.  "That's them."  One of the girls stood next to the elderly usher.  The man raised his eyebrows when he caught sight of the mess.  "Urm, it was like that when we got here."  Michaelangelo said weakly.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave."  The man shone the flashlight at Michaelangelo, who pulled his hat down to hide his face.

"Come on, we'd better go."  Donatello stood up and started to push past Raphael.

The rest of the group followed suit.  "Snitch!"  Raphael hissed as the passed the girl.

They guys were made to stand in the foyer while the manager ranted at them about their immature behaviour.  Leo stood looking at the ground, wishing to would open up and swallow him.  Michaelangelo was trying to stifle a snigger, the manager looked like he was ready to explode at any minute.  Raphael stood defiant his arms folded across his chest, glaring daggers at the manager.  Donatello was fiddling with a loose tread on his coat.  The manager stopped ranting and rubbed his temples.  "I have had enough of you lot causing trouble in my theater."  Leo shot a look at Raphael who had a snug smile painted across his face.  "I have no option but to ban you."  The manager continued.

Two ushers escorted the group out of the building.  "Well that was fun!"  Leo groaned looking in Michaelangelo's direction.

"You started it!"  He protested.

"So what are we going to do now?"  Donatello asked

"Well I'm not spending the rest of the evening bumming around the streets, that's for sure."  Leo huffed leaning back against the movie theater wall.

"We could go to McDonalds and cause trouble there."  Michaelangelo offered.

"I vote we wait for those girls and give them a scare."  Raphael said raising his hand.

You get to vote for the guys!  What should they do?  Go to Maccy Ds?  Or scare the girls?  Post a review and let me know!


	7. Scare

Scare

"I vote we scare the girls."  Michaelangelo raised his hand and moved to stand next to Raphael.

"I vote McDonalds."  Leo counteracted.

"Trust you!"  Raphael growled lowering his hand.

They all turned to look at Donatello who had yet to cast his vote.  Donatello stared back feeling a little nervous.  Casting votes could be dangerous; if he went against Leonardo he was looking at extra practice.  But, then again if he went against Raphael, the outcome could be a lot more painful.  Is self-preservation such a bad thing?  He thought.  "I vote to scare the girls."   Donatello said after a few minutes.  A smile spread across Raphael's face.  "Great!  That's settled then!"

"I don't think this is such a good idea."  Leo started before Raphael cut him off.

"Shut up mister out voted!  Why don't you just crawl home?"

"I beg your pardon?"

The two brothers got dangerously close.

"You cramp my style!"  Raphael hissed.

"I'll cramp more then that in a minute!"  Leo growled back.  They started to circle each other.  Donatello looked at his watch.  "3,2,1."  He counted down.  They weren't sure who shoved whom first, but a fight erupted.  It was less then graceful and the warring pair ended up on the floor.

"You know, we really should stop them."  Donatello sighed. 

"Gotcha!"  Michaelangelo dragged Raphael off his brother and pinned him against the wall.  Donatello took hold of Leo's arm and helped him to his feet.

"Whoa Raph, looks like you'll have a beautiful shiner in the morning."  Michaelangelo smirked.  Raphael reached up and touched his eye.

"You bastard!"  He snarled at Leo.

"How'd you like a matching one the other side?"  Leo growled shrugging off Donatello.

"Guys!"  Michaelangelo broke in.  "There's a better way to settle this.  We could have a contest."

"I'm listening."  Raphael and Leo said at the same time, not daring to take their eyes off each other.  They both knew how hazardous that could be.

"Okay, we split up, the first one to scare the girls wins."

"What do we win?"  Raphael asked relaxing a little.

"My respect!"  Leo shot.

  Raphael snorted.  "Ha, who wants that?"

"May a suggest we get ourselves to a better vantage spot."  Donatello pointed to the rooftop of the building opposite. 


	8. Jokes

Jokes

They sat on the cold, wind swept rooftop; they had been there twenty minutes already.  Raphael was stood on the edge looking towards the theater entrance.  Leo was sitting as far away from him as possible, still fuming.  As he sat there staring at his brother's back, he felt the overwhelming urge to run up and give him a push.  Driving the thought out of his mind he glanced over at Donatello, who was sitting by a skylight fiddling with is palm pilot.  Did he ever leave home without it?  Michaelangelo's voice could be heard droning on in the background.  After years of practice Leo had learnt to block him out.  Mikey was sat on the edge of the roof swinging his legs as they dangled.

"So, why can't Mick Jagger dive with the soft top down?"  There was a small pause before Michaelangelo started again.  "Because his lips would flap in the breeze and slap him to death!"

"Can you imagine that man in a G-Force tester?"  Donatello said without looking up.

"That would smooth out a few wrinkles!"  Raphael smiled.  Michaelangelo looked back at Leo.   "Hey Leo, are you there?"

Leo looked up.  "Yes I'm here and I just can't stand another moment of your mindless gab!"  Michaelangelo stopped swinging his legs and looked at the floor.  Donatello gave Leo a 'that was uncalled for' look.

People started to pour out of the movie theater; Raphael straightened up and leaned a bit further forward.  "There they go!  Remember the first one to scare them."  Raphael turned round to find himself alone.  "Aagghh!"  The girls grouped together and stood by the theater doors for a while, debating something.  The turned and started to walk down the street, then the cut through a poorly lit side street.

Michaelangelo waited in the shadows.  "Here's my chance."  He whispered.  "This is too easy."  Just then an arm from behind wrapped around his neck.  He let out a rather girlish squeal.  He managed to twist and get a look at his attacker.  "RAPH!"  He spluttered.  "You're cheating!"

"Hey!"  Raphael released his grip.  "All far in love and one up manship."  The girls continued down the street blissfully unaware of what lay around the corner. 


	9. Dumpster

Dumpster

Donatello screwed up his face as he crawled into the rancid smelling dumpster.  There weren't many times in his life that he climbed into the city's trash receptacles, but this was worth it just to see the look on those girls' faces.  He shuffled about a bit so that he sank lower.  Now for some added effects, he thought as he covered himself with a thin layer of garbage.  Just then the lid of the dumpster slammed shut plunging Donatello into darkness.  Leonardo rammed the metal pole he had found against the wall and the lid of the dumpster.  Bushing his hands off on his coat he stood back to admire his handy work.  "That should hold you for a while!"  Leo gloated before slipping off into the shadows.

The girls walked past the dumpster, they came to a road and quickly crossed over.  Lying on his back Donatello managed to kick the lid open using both feet.  He flung himself over the side, gulping in large amounts of fresh air. 

The girls had now walked into the park, oblivious to the three pairs of eyes watching their every move.  Raphael smiled, the park, a perfect setting for an ambush!  Michaelangelo stalked his prey from behind a large tree.  Leonardo was a little way ahead, lying in wait for his chosen victim.  Donatello had caught up with the group and thought it would be better if he stayed down wind.

The girls stopped walking and stood in a vague circle.  Each of the brothers slowly moved from their hiding place and prepared to attack.

Who wins the contest?  You get to decide! So get voting.

Will Raphael win Leo's respect?

Will Leo prove a point?

Will Mikey pull it off and win the girl?

Or will Donny technically talk them to death?


	10. And the winner is

And the winner is…

Well the masses have voted, five people in fact.  But the result was by a majority, Raphael is the winner, or should that be loser?  Some lovely fellow decided to delete all my stories from Fanfiction.net, but I am back!  You can't keep a good gal down!

All four brothers sprinted towards the circle of girls, but Raphael was a little quicker off the mark.  He careered in the direction of his intended target, the Snitch.  She had her back to him and the rest of the group were too busy to notice as him silently draw near.  With a whooping cry Raphael launched himself at the oblivious girl.  He grabbed her shoulders pushing her to the ground, she let out a surprised yelp as she went down, the other girls squealed and ducked for cover.  In a fluid motion Raphael flipped back up and landed the other side of the now quivering group.  The girls watched as their attacker did a victory dance fit for a winning touch down.

Leo Mike and Don took a few seconds to catch up, Raphael was still shouting and leaping about.  He jumped up and triumphantly punched the air.  "Oh Yeah!"  He turned to look at Leo.  "Ha, in your face!  Who's the best?  Excuse me while I revel!"  Leonardo stood glaring at Raphael as he continued gloating.  Michaelangelo and Donatello stood at his side, Leo signalled with his hand.  "Get him!"   Raphael felt himself being football tackled from the side, he kicked out and struggled but it was no use.  Michaelangelo and Donatello hauled Raphael to his feet and held him in front of Leo.  "What's wrong Leo?  Can't get over the fact I beat you?"  Raphael narrowed his eyes.  A smile broke out on Leo's face.

"Raph I'm so over you, I lapped you twice!"  Leo looked at the group of girls; they had managed to scrabble to their feet.  The Snitch was pulling leaves out of her hair; she had large muddy grass stains down her top and jeans.  Leo looked back at Raphael.  Raphael was sure he could see an evil glint in his eyes; Leo stepped to the side.  "Roll up ladies, dollar a slap!"

"Your dead!"  Raphael scowled.

The girls huddled together, "It's the guys from the movie."  One said pointing at the restrained Raphael.  The Snitch walked closer.  "Give him a good thump, Jesse!"  Came a cry from behind.  "Great one Claire, now they know my name!"  She turned and stared at her friend.  Jesse got close to Raphael and balled her fist.  Raphael shot a worried look at Leo.  "You're not going to let her hit me are you?"  

"Why worried it's gonna hurt?"  Michaelangelo smirked.  Leo turned to Jesse and did an 'after you' gesture with his hands.  Jesse got ready to give the egotistical bastard a good smack, when he interrupted her.

"Before you hit me, do me the honour of being my one night stand!"

"You animal!"  Jesse growled.

"You have no idea."  Raphael grinned.

Jesse pulled back and threw a punch.

What happens?  You'll have to wait to find out!


	11. Truth or Dare

Raphael closed his eyes and leaned back to avoid the incoming punch.  At that moment Donatello and Michaelangelo let go of his arms causing him to topple backwards and land unceremoniously on his backside.  Jesse, putting too much power in her punch, spun round and landed on top of Raphael.

"Eeeewwww!"  She squealed as she sprung back up, she did a little jig as she wiped herself off.  Leo tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.  Raphael glared at him.  "Got your Kamikaze prayer ready?"  He glowed lunging at Leo.  Both sped off into the distance watch by the others.

Michaelangelo returned his attention to the girls.  "So what are you doing in the park, at night, alone?"  He questioned.

"We come here every Friday night to have some fun."  One of the girls answered.

"Oh great one Claire!  Why don't you tell him your shoe size?"  Jesse snapped.  Just then Leo shot past the group closely followed by Raphael.  Donatello chose the worst moment to move.  Raphael collided with Donatello and sent him sprawling to the ground.  Mikey bent down and helped Donatello to his feet.

"Did anyone catch the number of that truck?"  Donatello asked rubbing his arm; Raphael just glared at him.

"Oh don't be like that Jesse!"  Claire sighed.  "Anyway it might be more fun if we let those guys play."  Jesse's face took on an evil plotting look.

Michaelangelo's attention was instantly grabbed again.  "Play?  Play what?"

Jesse folded her arms.  "We have our own little version of Truth or Dare."  Michaelangelo and Raphael's eyes lit up.

"You know we should be getting back."  Leo broke in.  "We are probably in enough trouble as it is!"  His brothers groaned at him.

"Why?  Are you too scared?"  Jesse hissed.

Leo narrowed his eyes.  "No just sensible! But you're on!"  Well, if he was going to go up the creek without a paddle he may as well enjoy the ride!

The now joined group moved over to a dark place by the edge of some trees.  They all sat in a large circle, guys on one side, and girls on the other.

Right people time to vote again!  I already have something evil planned for Leo, but I need some Truths and Dares for the others.  This is your chance to get the guys into more trouble.  With in reason!  Keep it clean and happy voting!


	12. Pucker up!

Well, I have had some really good suggestions, but I still need a dare for Raphael.  So get those thinking caps on!

Pucker up!

The girls began to remove several items from the bags they were carrying.  Donatello's eyes widened, he had never seen so much alcohol in his life.

"Listen up!"  Jesse said pulling a large bottle of tequila and a box of something else out of her bag.  "These are the rules, we will spilt into two teams, guys versus girls.  Each team will pick a speaker, who will ask the questions and set the dares."

"I'll be the speaker, unless anyone has any objections."  Raphael said looking over at Leo.

"If you forfeit a question or dare, you will have to eat one of these."  Jesse continued, opening the box to reveal its contains.

"What are those?"  Michaelangelo asked.

"Fermented beetle larvae."  Jesse grinned.  "They pack more of a punch then that tequila."  The guys screwed their faces up.  "I'll be this teams leader, you already know mine and Claire's name.  This is Mandy, Kristy and Anna."  The girls nodded as their names were mentioned.

"I'm Leo, this is Mikey, Don and Raph."  Leo pointed down the line.

"Right!  Ladies first."  Jesse said taking out an empty bottle, she placed it on a large square of card and spun it.  The bottle finally came to a rest pointing in Michaelangelo's direction.  Michaelangelo's face lit up.  "Truth or dare?"  Jesse questioned.

"Dare!"  Michaelangelo grinned.  The girls huddled together for a while whispering, Jesse leaned forward.  "Alright, you have to kiss a member of your team on the lips!"  An amused smile broke out on Michaelangelo's face, the other three recoiled in horror.

"Eenny meany miny mo."  Michaelangelo counted down the line before pouncing on Raphael.  A struggle broke out.  "I forfeit!"  Yelled Raphael.  

"You can't it's his dare."  Jesse informed him.  Michaelangelo was getting closer to completing his dare.  Raphael pulled his lips in and clamped his mouth tightly shut; he moved his head from side to side, growling at Mikey.  But Mikey was too quick "Mmmaaawwwhhh!"  Raphael sprang up and started to spit and wipe his mouth, he grabbed hold of the bottle of tequila and took a big gulp.  He continued to make gagging noises as Michaelangelo congratulated himself on a well-completed dare.

"Right my turn!"  Michaelangelo grabbed hold of the bottle and gave it a spin.


	13. Bottoms up!

Note:  Please do not try this at home as it may result in injury or worse social humiliation!

Bottoms up

The bottle came to rest in front of Claire.  

"Truth or dare?"  Michaelangelo asked.  Claire was silent for a few minutes before answering.  "Truth."

Michaelangelo sat back "Aww, your no fun!"  He pouted.  The guys huddled together for a while; Raphael leaned forward.  "Okay, what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"  Claire noticeably turned red.  "Forfeit?"  Raphael smirked.

"No!"  Claire sighed.  "The most embarrassing thing I have done, is streaking at the high school football game."

"Really?"  Michaelangelo leaned a little closer.

"Geez Mikey, roll in your tongue!"  Raphael sniggered.

"Urm."  Claire coughed.  "My turn."  She grabbed the bottle and spun it.  Everyone leaned in closer as they waited for the bottle to choose it's next victim.  Finally it came to a stop, pointing in Leo's direction

"Ha!  This should be fun!"  Raphael snorted, folding his arms across his chest.  Leo glared at his brother, his mouth started before his brain could stop it.  "Dare!"  He growled.  It was worth it to see the look on Raphael's face.  Once again the girls crowded together, Jesse looked up.  "Your dare is to down the rest of the tequila."  Raphael let a laugh escape.

"What?!"  Leo tried not to sound too horrified

"Well, we'll lose this one!"  Raphael hissed.  Leo shot him a 'drop dead' stare.  

"Fine, I'll do it, but you have to eat one of those."  Leo pointed to the box resting by Jesse.

"Can't see me having to do that.  Can you?" 

 Leo picked up the bottle at looked at it, after all if Raphael could do it, how hard could it possibly be? 

"I wouldn't do that if."  Donatello started before Raphael elbowed him.  Leo knocked the bottle back, the burn caught him by surprise causing him to cough and splutter into the back of his hand.

"If at first you don't succeed, try not to look too astonished."  Raphael shot.  That remark only made Leo more determined, he glared at Raphael and then looked at the girls.  He couldn't stand to fail in front of everyone.  He was going to get that bottle down, even if it killed him.  Leo took a deep breath and prepared himself, once again he tipped the bottle back.  It seemed to take forever for the distasteful liquid to empty.  Totally surprised by their brother's actions the others started chanting encouragement.  Finally after what seemed like hours Leo slammed the empty bottle down, he had to bend forward and put his head between his knees to combat the light headed feeling.  He turned to Raphael.  "Your turn."  He managed to get out.

Should I continue?  I still need something for Raphael to do.  We can't have him sitting pretty, now can we?


	14. Knickers

Knickers

Raphael sat back a little.  "I'm impressed, if you can keep it down the whole night I will be amazed!"  

Jesse shoved the box towards Raphael.   "Your not going to back out on your part, are you?"  Raphael looked at the contains with distain, he sighed and took one of the 'delights', taking a deep breath Raphael swallowed.

"Well?"  Michaelangelo asked.

"Not too bad."  Raphael shrugged.

Leo leant forward and spun the bottle; it spun a few times before stopping in front of Jesse.  "Ha ah!"  Leo blurted.  Jesse folded her arms and scowled at Leo. 

"I chose dare!" 

The guys huddled together.  Jesse began to worry when they started to laugh, Raphael moved in closer.  "Your dare is to run through the park in your underwear!"  Jesse tried to mask the horror she felt.  "You gonna forfeit?"  Raphael grinned.  

"I just don't want to ruin your out look on life, I mean after you've seen a real woman, how will you ever cope?"

"That good huh?"  Raphael smirked.

"Besides I don't take my clothes off for free!"

"Wait a minute!"  Raphael started hunting through his pockets; he pulled out a $5 bill.

"Ta very much!"  Jesse snatched the money from Raphael's hand.

"Hey, I expect change from that!"

"You misogynistic pig!"

 "Huh?"  Raphael turned to look at Donatello.

"Male Chauvinist."  Donatello explained.

Raphael turned back to Jesse.  "Ooo!  Who let you out of the kitchen?"  Jesse glared at him.  "I forfeit."  She said reaching into the box.

"Damn!"  Raphael muttered.

Leo began to feel a little strange, his limbs felt heavy and moving them was like pushing trough water.  Things that never seemed funny before were down right hilarious.

Jesse bent forward and took her turn; she spun the bottle with a lot of force.  I took a while before the bottle finally came to rest, pointing at Donatello. "Urm."  Donatello cleared his throat.  "I'll take truth."  Just then something from Raphael's direction hit him on the arm.  "No you won't!"  Raphael hissed.  Donatello looked back towards the girls.  "Did I say truth?  I meant dare."  

Jesse paused for a moment.  "Are you sure?"  Donatello glanced back over to his brother, noticing he was fixed in one of his 'my way or no way' glares.  "Yes quite."

"Okay, your dare is to steal an item of underwear from a clothes line.  The racier the better.  You have one hour, if your not back by then you lose!" 

"Ha!  Good luck Donny!"  Michaelangelo laughed.

And I'll leave it there because I am a Bitch.


	15. Cops and Robbers

Cops and Robbers

Donatello wondered the streets scuffing his feet as he went; he looked at his watch, 35 minutes to go.  The thought of going home had crossed his mind, but then, he would never live it down.  He could see the whole episode being used for blackmail and brought up at every given opportunity.  He sighed as he continued on his search; they only undergarments he had found so far were the kind of things you would expect your grandmother to wear.  Maybe he should so go to April's and ask to borrow some of her stuff.  He quickly chased that thought out of his head.  Donatello rounded the next corner and looked up, there it was!  Right at the very top, strung between to apartment blocks. Silently mocking him as it swung in the night breeze.  Donatello looked round for the best possible way to retrieve the prize.  Quickly he scrabbled up the fire escape, holding on to the ladder he stretched out as far as he could reach.  _Why was he doing this?_   This was probably the closest he would ever get to an item of women's ware.  It was just out of reach, he changed his position on the fire escaped and stretched out further.  "Just a little more."  Donatello whispered to himself, trying to combat the feeling of embarrassment that was starting to engulf him.  He just managed to touch the lacy body when the window of the apartment opposite was flung open.

"Oi you pervert!"  An angry woman's voice rang out.  Shocked, Donatello lost his grip on the fire escape and fell and grabbed hold of the clothesline in a bid to save himself.  He hung there for a few seconds before the clothesline gave up and snapped.  Donatello descended to the ground taking everyone's laundry with him.  He lay there for a few minutes waiting for the air to return to his lungs.  Shouting could now be heard from above, this time from a man.  Donatello guessed that it must be from a less then happy husband.  He heard 'call the cops!'  And 'I'll get him!' drift down from the apartment.  That was all that was needed to motivate Donatello into movement.  He struggled pushing off the tangled lines, shirts and socks that were caught around him.  He fumbled around on the ground until he had found what he was looking for.  Stuffing it in his coat, Donatello sprang over the chain mail fence at the back of the alley.  He hid behind a dumpster and watched as a man came into the alley and looked around.

"Well he's not here now!"  The man shouted up to the apartment.

"The police are on their way, they'll catch the guy!"  The woman called back from the window.  Donatello lent back against the wall and closed his eyes; this was all he needed.

The others were growing bored waiting for Donatello's return.

"Do you think he's wimped out?"  Michaelangelo asked pulling at the grass.

"It's possible."  Raphael sighed looking at his two remaining brothers.  He threw a stone at Leo.  "You still breathing?"

"Hey!"  Leo protested sitting back up.

"Just checking."  Raphael turned back to the girls.  "I suggest we carry on with the game.  I'll take Donny's turn."  Raphael grabbed the bottle.


	16. The Truth Hurts

The Truth Hurts

Jesse grabbed hold of the bottle and took it from Raphael.  "Change in the rules."  She smiled.

"You can't do that, it's cheating."  Michaelangelo spluttered.

"Need I remind you whose game this is?"  Jesse glared at Mikey.  She turned the bottle to face Raphael.  "Your turn!"  She smirked.  "Any objections?"  She looked at the other two.

"No."  Michaelangelo huffed.  All Leo could manage was a halfhearted shrug.  Raphael folded his arms.  "Ha!  I'm ready for ya.  Truth!"  He sat there feeling pretty smug with himself as the girls crowded together.

"Okay then Mr Big."  Jesse started.  "How many woman have you slept with?"  Raphael's shoulders slumped and the smug look melted away.  "That's kinda personal, isn't it?"

"Don't tell me you're going to forfeit!"  Jesse laughed; Raphael could tell she was loving every minute of this.  Raphael looked to see his brothers watching him expectantly. 

"No."  He snapped and then he mumbled something.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you."  Jesse taunted.

"None!"  Raphael growled, puffing up a bit.  "Are you happy?"  The whole group dissolved in to hysterics.  Raphael glared at them all "Wha?  Just cause I'm saving myself for the right woman." He snorted.

Michaelangelo had tears streaming down his face.  "That'll be a long wait."  Raphael was starting to get annoyed; he hated being laughed at especially by his brothers.

"Right Mikey!"  He fumed.  "How many have you had?"  Michaelangelo made actions like he was counting on his fingers.  "Urm, I lost count after ten."

"That's perfectly understandable."  Leo sniggered, trying to breath.

"You liar."  Raphael accused pointing a finger at Mikey; he then turned to Leo.  "And what about you?"   Leo replied with a 'wouldn't you like to know' smirk.

Donatello watched as the police car pulled up outside the apartment building.  Two officers got out and entered through the buildings large doors.  Donatello wasn't going to hang around and wait for the to come back out.  He quickly checked to see if anyone was watching and then he made his escape.  He ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to the park.

"Aww poor little baby."  Jesse mocked as she took a breath from laughing at Raphael.  Raphael was sat silently seething at the group, when Donatello burst into the circle.  Jesse looked at her watch.  "Ooo five minutes to go, very good.  Let's see what you got." Donatello bent down a little and held onto his knees, he tried to catch his breath.

"POLICE…..coming……this…….way!"  He managed to force out in between short breaths.

"Shit!"  Everyone hissed.   The girls started to stuff everything back into their bags.  The guys got up ready to leave.  Jesse turned to Raphael and pushed something into his hand.  "Well gotta love ya and leave ya!"  She said before running off to catch up with the others.  

"We'd better get going."  Donatello suggested.  "It's getting late.  Or should I say early?"


	17. Reprimand

Warning:  This chapter contains language, which some readers may find objectionable.  They can F?!* off and read something else.

Reprimand

The group walked down the street towards home.  Michaelangelo was filling Donatello in on Raphael's hysterical truth.  Leo was in a merrier mood than usual and Raphael was striding up ahead, as usual.  After he had finished his account of the story, Michaelangelo rushed up ahead to walk with Raphael.

"What's that you've got?"  He asked as he watched Raphael fiddle with a bit of paper.

"Jesse's phone number."  Raphael replied, smugness filling his voice.

"I can't believe she gave you her number!"  Michaelangelo sulked

"Believe it!"  Raphael gloated waving the scrap of paper in Mikey's face.

"Let me see that!"  Leo pushed in snatching the paper from Raphael.

"Oi give that back!"

"Come and get it."  Leo teased holding the paper up at arms length.  Raphael careered towards his brother, Leo's unsteadiness caused then to collide.  Suddenly a gust of wind ripped the paper from Leo's grasp, Raphael watched as it whipped down the street.  "Oh well, better luck next time."  Leo shrugged.  Raphael spun round, his anger growing; he fixed Leo with a glare.  "I'm gonna kill you!  You're fucking dead!"  

Leo's disposition changed.  "Oh yeah?  I'd like to see you try!"  Raphael flew at Leo, fury clouding his mind.  A punch was thrown and Raphael ended up on the floor.  It took a few minutes for him to shake it off and stand up again.  He wasn't sure which angered him the most.  The fact that he went down so easily or that a drunk had got a lucky punch.

Donatello and Michaelangelo intercepted, Michaelangelo attempted to calm Raphael down and Donatello tried to keep Leo back.

"You want me to send you on a one way trip to loose tooth city?"  Raphael yelled trying to push past Mikey.

"I'll slap you so hard you'll end up in last week!"  Leo shouted back.

"You've heard of sitting bull, well your spouting it!"

"You've got a big mouth Raph!"

Michaelangelo sighed.  "There's only one way to solve this."  He let go of Raphael.  "Opps!"  He smirked.  On seeing Mikey release Raphael, Donatello ducked out of the way.  A small nasty scrap broke out, ending when Leo went down.  Donatello rushed to check on his fallen brother.

"Oh way to go Raph!"  Michaelangelo huffed as Raphael paced up and down.

"Come on!  He was asking for that."  Raphael snapped, shaking his hurt hand.

"But you didn't have to knock him out!"

"So what!  It's peaceful now, isn't it?"  

"Well you can be the one to carry him home, cause I ain't!"

Raphael turned and growled at Michaelangelo.  "You wanna fuck with me?  Don't fuck with me!"  He ranted.  "I thought you'd have better sense.  Stay away from the bad side of me."  Raphael shoved Mikey in the chest with his finger.  Donatello stood silently watching the new argument unfold.  Raphael turned his back on Michaelangelo and looked at Donatello.  "You'd better roll him over in case he is sick."

"Oh you of all knowledge."  Donatello hissed.

"You wanna be down there with him?"  Raphael snarled.  "Because I can arrange it!"  Donatello knelt down and shook Leo in an attempt to rouse him.

"What are we going to do?  What will we tell Splinter?"  Michaelangelo asked starting to worry.

"We can blame it all on Leo, he's in no state to argue."  Raphael suggested.

"And Splinter's going to believe that how?"  Donatello looked up to Raphael and Michaelangelo.

Leo started to stir; Donatello helped him to sit up.

"What happened?" Leo asked a little groggy

"Big mouth had a big fist."  Mikey pointed to Raphael.  Leo looked up and then placed his head between his knees.

"I don't feel so good." He groaned.

"I'm not surprised!"  Donatello childed.

"We better get going."  Michaelangelo interrupted.

"It will be dawn soon."  Raphael added.

"Do you think you can get to your feet?"  Donatello asked pulling at Leo's arm.

"Don't move me!"  Leo warned

"Oh come on Leo!  You can't sit there all night."  Raphael moaned walking over.  Donatello tired once again to haul Leo to his feet.  A weird feeling washed over Leo, everything spun, his mouth started to water uncontrollably.  He started taking deep breaths to combat the nausea.  He couldn't keep it down any longer; kneeling forward he had no choice but to let it happen.

Raphael had to quickly jump back to avoid being covered.  "Better?"  Donatello asked.

"A bit."  Leo answered wiping his mouth.


	18. Actions and Consequences

Actions and Consequences 

It took them another hour before they reached home.  Having to stop every five minutes for Leo had taken up most of the time.  

"We are so dead."  Michaelangelo whispered as they sneaked through the door.

"Shhh!"  Raphael hissed as he helped Donatello guide Leo through.  "You want to have to explain to Sensei what we've been up to?"

"Please do Raphael." A lamp turned on and flooded the room with its light, sat in his chair was Splinter.  He looked to each of his sons and shook his head, he thought the terrible two's had been bad enough.  After an agonising silence Splinter finally spoke.  "Please take Leonardo to his room.  I will speak to the rest of you afterwards."  Michaelangelo and Raphael directed Leo towards the bedrooms, Donatello turned to follow and just as he did his forgotten prize fell to the floor.  Donatello quickly snatched it back up.  "Urm, I can explain."  He mumbled, flushing a darker color. 

"Indeed."  Splinter replied arching and eyebrow.

Michaelangelo helped Leo sit down; Raphael placed a small trashcan beside the bed.  "What's that for?"  Leo asked looking up.

"Trust me you'll need it."  Raphael smirked.  All in all it hadn't been a bad night.

Michaelangelo, Donatello and Raphael stood by the entrance to the living room, each preparing for what lay ahead.

"Okay, what ever happens, we use our right to remain silent.  Got it?"  Raphael turned to his brothers.  Michaelangelo and Donatello nodded, taking a deep breath they walked in and stood before Splinter, their heads held low.  Splinter leaned forward on his walking stick.  "I am very disappointed in all of you."  No one looked up.  "Is anyone going to enlighten me on the events of this evening?"  Splinter sat back after a few moments with no answer.  A thoughtful look crossed his face.  "Well if no one will tell me then I have no choice but to severely punish you."  Michaelangelo looked up at his Sensei.  "It all started when we got banned from the theater, then we scared the girls, then the dares and when the cops showed up."  Tumbled out of his mouth.  Just the reaction Splinter had been hoping for.

"Banned, scaring girls, dares, the police?"  Splinter questioned his eyes widening not sure he really wanted to know.

"Jeez Mikey."  Raphael rolled his eyes.  "Ever stop to think and forget to start again?"  Michaelangelo gave Raphael a hard shove.

"Enough!"  Splinter raised his hand.  "Michaelangelo, please go and stand by Donatello."  Splinter closed his eyes and took a long deep breath.  "You seem to find great delight in playing off each others egos."

"But Leo and Raph and then."  Michaelangelo interrupted, a stern glare soon stopped him in his tracks.

"Each of you had ample opportunity to stop the unfolding events before anything got out of hand.  Disappointingly none of you did."

The three turtles stood silent, looking at the floor.  "You will all be restricted to the lair for as long as I see fit.  As well as extra practice and duties there will be no television, video games, computers or even phone calls."  Splinter watched as each turtle sunk lower as each condition was mentioned.  "You will each use this time for quiet contemplation on your actions and their consequences of this evening. Donatello, in the morning you will return the item of clothing to its rightful owner and apologise."  Dontello's shocked look was quite amusing.

"What about Leo, doesn't he get punished?"  Raphael enquired

"I believe the next few hours should be punishment enough.  But do not worry Raphael, the same conditions apply to your brother."  Splinter raised his hand.  "You are dismissed.  Now get some rest,      practice starts early in the morning."  Splinter watched as they groaned and walked off to their rooms, he sat back; a small smile crept across his face.  Splinter wondered if humans had the same troubles with their teenagers.


End file.
